Many pins deal with the problem of fastening two parts together, such as a pair of panel members, or a wall member to a wall. U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,957 to Rapata Oct. 27, 1929 for "Resilient Plastic Fastener with Strut Supported Legs" employs a cut shank with shoulders and abruptly extending edges; U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,486 to Raymond Apr. 17, 1962, for Plastic Panel Clip, also describes a panel clip with a pair of shoulders and a shank which is cut or slotted; U.S. Pat. No. 3,093,027 to Rapata June 11, 1963, for Plastic Drive Fastener Having a Radially Collapsible Shoulder describes a pin with a head and a shank flaring directly from the shoulder and having an open partial slot. U.S. Pat. No. 3,093,874 to Rapata June 18, 1963 for Fastener shows a device with a head and a shank with a deformable and returned end to lock in place the pin when inserted. U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,955 to Turnbull et al Mar. 21, 1967, for Fastener With Rotatably Engaged Head has a shank between two shoulders which is formed in a threaded fashion for locking into permanent insertion; U.S. Pat. No. 3,413,690 to Pearson et al Dec. 3, 1968, for Fastener Stud For Assembly in an Apertured Support shows a stud or pin with a head, a shank, a transverse shoulder and flexed arms beyond the shoulder to grasp between the shoulder and and head a trim pad to a vehicle body; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,133 to Rapata Dec. 23, 1969 for Drive Fastenener shows a fastener having a head, a shank, and a shoulder beyond which is a collapsible extension to hold the fastener in place.
Also pins are disclosed in Design Pat. No. 240,599 to Solo July 20, 1976 for Molded Wall Fastener, which shows a pin with a pair of shoulders, a shank between the shoulders, and a pointed end portion for insertion into a pin board or the like; Design Pat. No. 256,552 to Rowinski Aug. 26, 1980 for Wall Anchor shows a pin with arms at the head and a shank longitudinally partly slotted; and Design Pat. No. 268,557 to Einhorn, Mar. 30, 1982, for Wall Anchor, shows a wall anchor having a longitudinally apertured shank and a head.